Deseos de un hermano en la oscuridad
by Fantassia
Summary: Esculpidos en piedra, los sollozos sus fieles acompañantes, los lamentos su mas cruel martirio y el dolor su orgulloso trofeo. Vivirán eternamente, marcando y dando fin, a una guerra, que Nunca debió comenzar… [oneshot]


**Deseos de un hermano en la oscuridad**

Todo es tan oscuro.

Veo 13 rostros más aparte del mío, todos confundidos, pero con la esperanza de que por lo menos un día ella llegará por nosotros y nos podrá mandar a los campos…

Aunque…

Aunque no creo que algunos, incluyéndome, lo merezcamos. Esto se torna muy frió y seco, todos nos encontramos espalda con espalda a pesar de que tuvimos muchas diferencias cuando aun poseíamos un cuerpo que no era en ese entonces de piedra, como lo es hoy. Cada uno de los rostros que puedo ver, refleja aunque sea un poco de inseguridad, de miedo. Las voces, esas voces que por unos momentos nos atormentaron, vuelven cada vez que desean torturarnos más y mas… comentándonos que ella ya ni siquiera nos recuerda, que ya no nos aprecia…

Y yo, yo solo me apego a que eso es mentira ¡mentira! Eso no puede ser verdad…

Yo di y volvería a dar la vida por ella a pesar de la eterna oscuridad que se me encomendaría nuevamente.

El precio no importa…

Yo la traicioné es verdad, pero… – bajo el rostro – ya ni el perdón me vasta…

Ahora todos ellos se miran entre si, se preguntan si por lo menos llegará un descanso, un descanso que no es próximo en nosotros. Solo la idea de por lo menos volver a ver su rostro nos calma, a pesar de que talvez ya no vuelva a suceder así -mis ojos se humedecen- ahora me siento tan torpe, tan incapaz…

Siento como si todo lo que alguna vez creí me estuviera abandonando, las fuerzas que mis brazos y piernas poseían ya no están, ahora en este sitio solo reina la tortura, nuestras almas no podrán descansar jamás y sollozaremos en este cruel y letárgico castigo que ellos, los seres divinos, nos imponen al verse fieramente desafiados.

Nuestras lastimeras almas ya no tendrán ni siquiera una noche de sueños, ni podremos ver los revoltosos cabellos violáceos que jugaban tiernamente con el viento al pasar cerca de ella, en cambio, ahora todo es solo un recuerdo…

Un bonito recuerdo.

Mis compañeros de armas se tornan tristes, los que una vez fueron tan fuertes y seguros de si mismos ahora solo muestran temor, no un temor de cobardía, si no miedo de ver la oscuridad eternamente, y yo perfectamente los comprendo. Estoy recostado en algún lado de este sitio, todo está en silencio. Solo se puede oír el leve susurro que nuestra respiración produce –sonrió amarga e irónicamente- si es que respiramos. Nunca creí que la oscuridad fuera tan severa…

…Sin embargo, no le temo puesto que ya no tengo nada que perder…

Pero…

Este es un sitio en el que servimos de diversión, nuestras almas son juguetes de algún dios, que cuando se encuentra aburrido viene a perturbarnos, lo que me lleva a una incauta pregunta:

¿Cuanta maldad puede generar el don de la venganza?

Busco a mi hermano, pero no se donde está, quiero ir a donde se encuentra…

Una insaciable necesidad me invade, quiero estar cerca de él, quiero que su presencia aleje todo sentimiento de culpa y temor de mi alma sosegada…

Pero ni siquiera tengo fuerzas de acercarme a él. Todo es agotador aquí, todos somos iguales, ya nadie es diferente, los que alguna vez fueron nombrados "traidores" ahora comparten el mismo destino de los que no lo fueron…

He olvidado mis sueños, he olvidado que se siente vivir…

Siento una mano en mi hombro, vuelvo mi rostro para ver de quien se trata, pero es imposible, la oscuridad no deja ver siquiera mi propio ser. Me resigno y solo me quedo en silencio. Esperando a que vuelvan.

"No te preocupes…todo esto es aterrador, lo sé. Pero… Ya nadie guarda rencor de nada… Ahora todos estamos juntos en esto, como siempre debimos estarlo" Esa voz, esas palabras entraron en mi mente y se quedaron contrastadas en mi corazón, esperando a que realmente fuera cierto. Sabia quien era el poseedor de esa voz, enseguida la distinguí, pero aun así no lograba calmarme…

Como deseaba la muerte cuando vivía, la deseaba de tal manera que nada importaba para mi, y ahora que me encuentro aquí, no me arrepiento, pero desearía por lo menos estar en otro sitio diferente a este No sé cuanto tiempo a pasado, no sé si han sido días, semanas o Años…

Todo transcurre tan lento, o tan rápido que realmente no tengo idea.

Pero esas palabras hicieron que en mi, aunque no me había percatado de ello, naciera una esperanza. Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez todo valió la pena – Seco mis ojos con el regazo de mi mano - las palabras que Shion me mencionó hace unos momentos cambió por lo menos la forma en que miro las cosas desde este mismo instante. Cuando los dioses decidan volver otra vez a darnos tortura, no estaré solo, mis compañeros estarán aquí para soportarlo conmigo, no es que lo desee pero así será…

Así será desde hoy y hasta que el tiempo lo decida.

" !Todos son mortales. Son los guerreros más poderosos de Athena, pero siguen siendo simples humanos, no son nada para nosotros, los dioses!" Las voces eran tan fuertes, que no pensaba en otra cosa que taparme los oídos, como creo que varios hacían, sin embargo, no funcionó…

Seguimos oyéndolos.

La calma es nuevamente perturbada por ellos…

Tratamos de llevar nuestro pensamiento a otro sitio, a uno muy lejano de aquí, en el que no corra el temor de ser eternamente un ánima en pena…

Y yo Lo he logrado, mi cuerpo se esta separando de mi mente. Llegó a mi, como dulces sueños, el recuerdo del mar, ese que tanto…amé. Mi infancia, esa que posiblemente hubiera sido mejor de no ser porque el rencor o la envidia nos hubieran invadido. Ya no me interesa si yo fui el malo o no, ahora eso ya no tiene importancia, pero si no hubiera sido tan rencoroso talvez en el último encuentro nos hubiera costado mas trabajo enfrentarnos, pero no, el objetivo principal de uno de los dos era eliminar al obstáculo…

Ahora…

Se han ido nuevamente, otra vez estamos solos, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Tratamos de entablar algún tipo de conversación que estoy seguro fallara… "¿Creen que ahora el mundo esté mejor?"

Pero el silencio es la más grande respuesta, ninguno tiene palabras.

"yo creo que si..." ¡no lo creía! Me atreví a contestar, casi podía jurar que tenia la vista de todos clavada en mi y hasta cierto punto agradecí que todo fuera oscuridad, que ironía.

"..." todo fue tragado por el mortecino silencio nuevamente. Talvez no debí haber contestado, me sentí terriblemente mal y comprendí que no es verdad, que los rencores y el odio nunca se olvida, porque de lo contrario ya no recordaran lo que hice…

Si, talvez unos ya lo olvidaron, pero otros no.

Espero que esto pronto acabe, lo deseo con todo mi ser, talvez me este volviendo loco pero no lo deseo por mi, si no porque a pesar de que él me hizo daño aun sigue siendo mi sangre, mi hermano, y aunque el resto de la eternidad me quede solo, arrancaría mi corazón para que por lo menos él fuera feliz…

Aunque sé que esto nunca va a terminar, pues es el castigo de los dioses.

_Por: Kanon, __á__nima en pena_

_Esculpidos en piedra, los sollozos sus fieles acompañantes, los _

_lamentos su mas cruel martirio y el dolor su orgulloso trofeo._

_Pero siempre vivirán en el bonito recuerdo de lo que _

_alguna vez fueron, estarán en la mente de sus _

_mas cercanos seres y vivirán eternamente, _

_marcando y dando fin, a una guerra,_

_que Nunca debió comenzar…_


End file.
